Riley Andersen
Riley Andersen is a central character of ''Inside Out'' parodies. While she is not a memorable character on her own, her mind is an extensively developed location and the main setting of the parodies, with her emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust, ultimately doing everything to further her and not themselves. In Inside Out Riley Andersen on the Disney Wiki}} When Riley was 11, her family moved from Minnesota to San Francisco. This caused a crisis internally in Riley, and at one point, she even considered running away from her parents and back to Minnesota. However, she had a last-minute change of heart. Riley's primary interest is hockey, and she has played for both the Minnesota team Prairie Dogs and the San Francisco team Foghorns. She has also taken piano lessons, although she was visibly bored by them and has forgotten a lot since she last took them. Riley is usually upbeat and happy-go-lucky. However, she absolutely abhors broccoli, being disgusted by it, and during her first days in San Francisco, she was visibly angry with her parents over their decision. In parodies Riley herself is very rarely seen in parodies, given that they mostly focus on her mind and not the outside world. Nevertheless, she has two primary characterizations: predominantly upbeat (when all her emotions are present at Headquarters and Joy is in charge) and predominantly mad (when Joy and Sadness are absent from Headquarters and Anger is in charge). She is also depicted as very sympathetic (owing to Sadness), crying over the fact that her mean attitude towards Adolf Hitler was uncalled for and that it may have pushed him to commit suicide. Riley usually keeps a good relationship with her parents, with her mother serving as her informer. Her father is generally more absent from her life in Inside Out, and therefore only gets rare appearances in parodies; in fact, his first appearance in parodies was in the AGK series parody, eighteen videos in, when all the characters described above were already established and characterized. In addition to being a hockey player and a piano player as in canon, in parodies Riley is established to be an avid coder, specializing both in web design, as seen in Joy plans to code a language learning website, and creation of spambots, as seen in Riley is informed about the FCC's vote on the Restoring Internet Freedom act. Comparisons Hitler Fegelein Leopold Trivia * Her inspiration in real life is Elie Docter, daughter of Inside Out director and writer Pete Docter. Like Riley, Elie also had a happiness crisis when she was 11. Also like the Andersens, Pete moved from Minnesota to California; though, he did so during his university years, before he had a family. ** That being said, when Pete was a child, he also had an experience similar to both Riley and his daughter; when his family moved to Denmark, while his sisters adapted to the environment relatively easily, Pete had more difficulty. * The neighborhood the Andersens move to is based on the real-life Russian Hill in San Francisco. However, it is only a coincidence, related to CreativityTheEmotion's own geography, that Inside Out parodies primarily use the Russian dub. Furthermore, the Russian Hill in San Francisco does not have a significant Russian minority. Notes References Appearances Outside of the franchise *''Finding Dory'' (physical) Category:Inside Out characters